The Girl
by nekopenxx
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang alpha yang telah menemukan mate-nya yang ternyata adalah seorang puteri dari kerajaan terbesar yang bersahabat baik dengan kerajaannya. Sasuke telah jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis kecil omega bermata sapphire dan rambut blonde seindah musim panas, Naruto. Namun, takdir memisahkan mereka. Akankah mereka dapat bersatu kembali? Warn: SasuFemNaru
1. Prolog

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Note: Ini kali pertama saya menulis, semoga layak untuk dibaca. Enjoy!

That Girl

Prolog

By: nekopenxx

Sebagai awal mula, mari saya perkenalkan. Ada dua kerajaan terbesar dalam dunia ini: Kerajaan Matahari dan Kerajaan Bulan, dimana seluruh makhluknya selalu berusia sangat panjang hingga berabad-abad lamanya.

Selain itu, terbagi tiga spesies dalam dunia ini, seperti yang mungkin sudah kita kenal sebagai _alpha_ , _beta_ , dan _omega_. _Alpha_ menempati 10% dari jumlah populasi, _beta_ menempati 85% dari jumlah populasi, sementara _omega_ hanya menempati 5% dari jumlah populasi.

Raja Namikaze Minato adalah seorang raja terkuat dari Kerajaan Matahari, dengan Namikaze Kushina sebagai ratunya. Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Matahari tersebut telah memiliki anak lelaki kembar berusia 17 tahun: Pangeran Pertama, Pangeran Namikaze Kurama yang kini telah memimpin pasukan besar kerajaan; dan Pangeran Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal dengan siasat perangnya yang sangat jenius. Mereka bertiga menyandang status sebagai alpha tercepat dan paling bijak yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh masyarakat di wilayah Kerajaan Matahari.

Sementara itu, pada sisi kerajaan lain, Kerajaan Bulan, yang dipimpin oleh Raja Uchiha Fugaku dan Ratu Uchiha Mikoto, yang merupakan pemimpin terkuat dari wilayah Kerajaan Bulan. Raja dan Ratu telah memiliki tiga orang anak lelaki: Pangeran Uchiha Itachi, yang telah menjadi jendral besar kerajaan Kerajaan Bulan di usianya yang 26 tahun; Pangeran Uchiha Sai, merupakan mata-mata terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan Bulan di usianya yang 23 tahun; dan Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dengan kekuatan serta kecerdasannya yang sekarang berusia 19 tahun. Para lelaki di Kerajaan Bulan merupakan alpha terbaik di wilayahnya, sementara Ratu Mikoto adalah omega yang paling disegani di Kerajaan Bulan.

Satu hal yang spesial dari anggota Kerajaan Bulan adalah mereka dikaruniai kekuatan mata merah dan wujud besar yang ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia. Kerajaan Bulan sudah sangat lama ingin menaklukan Kerajaan Matahari, namun Raja Minato terlalu cerdik untuk dikelabui, sehingga Kerajaan Bulan lebih memilih untuk menjadikan Kerajaan Matahari sebagai sekutu terbaiknya untuk menjaga kesejahteraan bagi kedua kerajaan. Kedua kerajaan hidup berdampingan dengan baik dan makmur hingga berabad lamanya, hingga hari itu terjadi.

Hari dimana runtuhnya Kerajaan Matahari, dan hari dimana Kerajaan Bulan mengalami rasa kehilangan serta duka yang terbesar sepanjang sejarah.


	2. 1st Ch

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Note: Ini kali pertama saya menulis, semoga layak untuk dibaca. Enjoy!

1st Chapter

 _Onyxs meet Sapphires_

By: nekopenxx

 _Kembali ke beberapa abad yang lalu…_

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang Raja Namikaze Minato di hari itu, selain kelahiran putri pertamanya, Namikaze Naruto. Dimana kelahiran putri berambut emas dan bermata biru bulat dan selalu tertawa ceria itu disambut sangat meriah oleh seluruh dunia. Tidak hanya Raja dan Ratu Matahari yang telah dibuat jatuh cinta kepada sang Putri, sang Pangeran kembar dari Kerajaan Matahari-pun langsung menyayangi adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu.

Kerajaan Matahari membuat pesta syukur besar-besaran bersama rakyat dan mengundang Kerajaan Bulan, serta kerajaan dari wilayah-wilayah lain yang sedang berkembang.

"Minato, Kushina, selamat atas kelahiran putri pertamamu, dimana dia?", Fugaku dan Mikoto datang memeluk hangat Minato dan Kushina ketika mereka berkunjung dalam acara syukuran Kerajaan Matahari bersama istri dan ketiga anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Fugaku, Mikoto. Mari, Naruto sedang bersama kedua Pangeran kembar itu. Mereka tidak melepaskan adik mereka barang sedetikpun, dan tampaknya aku harus berebut dengan kedua putraku sendiri untuk mengambil perhatian putriku", Minato terkekeh sembari menuntun keluarga Kerajaan Bulan menuju taman belakang kastil.

Itachi yang memang teman dekat Kurama dan Kyuubi sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan si kembar untuk mendiskusikan pasukan keamanan merasa tidak keberatan untuk ikut ke dalam acara ini. Begitupula dengan Sai yang sangat suka dengan misteri kekuatan sejati dari Kerajaan Matahari juga tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk menjelajah wilayah Matahari, toh kapan lagi mereka semua akan bersama-sama ke wilayah ini. Lain dengan Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan tampak tidak tertarik dengan apapun. Selama ini, Sasuke hidup hanya dengan mengikuti keinginan _Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_ nya saja.

Langkah mereka terhenti begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan melihat Kurama yang bersungut-sungut menyumpahi Kyuubi yang sedang menggendong Naruto. "Kau, sialan! Kau membuat Naruto menangis!", raung Kurama. "Itu karena kau, bodoh! Naruto tidak suka digendong olehmu!", sinis Kyuubi.

"Astaga! Sudah puluhan tahun mereka menjadi saudara dan tinggal seatap, tapi lihat! Bagaimana mereka bisa akur dalam rahimku dulu ketika aku hamil!", keluh Kushina dengan emosinya, kemudian menarik dan memukul kepala anak kembarnya satu persatu.

Minato kemudian mengambil alih Naruto yang sedang menangis untuk memperkenalkannya kepada keluarga Kerajaan Bulan. "Naruto, sampaikan salam kepada Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto", seketika itu Naruto masih menangis, dan ketika Fugaku melihat Naruto, ia merasakan ada kekuatan besar tersembunyi di dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Halo, Naruto, ini anak-anakku, ada Itachi, kemudian Sai…", Mikoto menuntun anaknya satu persatu ke arah Naruto, ketika itu tangis Naruto mulai berhenti dan berubah menjadi isakan, "lalu ada Sasuke…", mata _sapphire_ Naruto mulai terbuka perlahan.

Di situ, Sasuke melihatnya. Sang pemilik manik hitam kelam itu telah jatuh ke dalam dasar jurang pemilik manik biru _sapphire_. Seakan dunianya tertarik seluruhnya ke dalam manik cerah itu, seakan dunianya berhenti berputar dan berpindah berpusat kepada sang _sapphire_ , seakan seluruh hidupnya ada hanya untuk mengabdi menjaga pemilik manik sang _sapphire_.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, perlahan, sang _onyx_ berubah menjadi merah dengan _magatama_ berputar. Aura sang Pangeran bungsu tidak lagi tenang, ia ingin mengambil pemilik manik _ocean_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk ia lindungi, untuk ia sayangi seorang diri, agar ia merasa yakin bahwa _miliknya_ itu aman dan tidak tersentuh siapapun.

Sesuatu dari dadanya memanas, perutnya bergejolak, ingin menyentuh _miliknya_ yang sedang balas menatapnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun. _Dia milikku_. Perasaan asing penuh keegoisan itu semakin menggebu meluap ingin keluar dari dada Sasuke.

Minato, Kurama, dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan dan mengerti maksud dari aura dan tatapan sang Pangeran Bungu Kerajaan Bulan. Mereka segera menahan pemilik mata merah itu, kemudian Kyuubi segera mengambil Naruto agar menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi ingin menyentuh Naruto, kontan terkejut dengan tarikan Kurama dan Minato yang menjauhkannya dari Naruto, membuat emosinya saat itu semakin naik, dan taring yang selama ini tersembunyi menjadi terpampang jelas untuk merebut Naruto dari Kyuubi.

"KEMBALIKAN DIA, KAU, RUBAH BRENGSEK SIALAN!", Fugaku _shock_ beberapa milidetik melihat perubahan emosi Sasuke yang begitu drastis. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menemukan _mate_ -nya secepat ini, dan berita terbaiknya adalah _mate_ putra bungsu kesayangannya itu adalah putri kesayangan dari kerajaan besar imbangan Kerajaan Bulan! Ya, Tuhan! Minato tidak akan bisa menolak penyatuan kerajaan meraka untuk kali ini, bukan? Fugaku tersenyum tipis mengangkat bibir kirinya sedikit, tanda berpuas dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak semudah itu, anak muda. Aku bahkan belum genap menghabiskan waktu seminggu dengan putri kecilku tercinta. Tentu saja kau tidak boleh mendahuluiku", Minato tertawa ringan sembari memegangi lengan Sasuke, sementara Kurama mendelik merendahkan tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sasuka yang liar.

"Astaga, Itachi! Apakah adikmu selalu tidak terkontrol seperti itu? Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Naruto dekat dengan Pangeran barbar macam dia, kau tau?", Kyuubi melayangkan pandangan angkuh kepada Sasuke yang mulai tenang. Berterimakasihlah kepada Minato yang sepertinya selalu mengerti cara untuk menenangkan emosi lawannya.

"Sudah, kalian. Hari sudah siang, waktunya Naruto untuk tidur", Kushina yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, kemudian mengambil Naruto dari pelukan Kyuubi. Sasuke lalu diam dan kembali tenang, setidaknya Naruto- _nya_ sekarang berada di tangan seseorang yang bisa ia percaya, pikirnya. "Kalian para lelaki, masuklah. Aku dan Mikoto akan ke kamar untuk menidurkan Naruto", Kushina melirik penuh aura merah menekan kepada Kurama, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke, "dan semoga ketika kami selesai, kalian para pangeran sudah dapat mengingat etika kalian kembali sebagai layaknya bangsawan", auranya semakin pekat dan mengerikan, " _Ne_?", Kushina menutup pertengkaran tadi dengan senyum mengerikan.

Para lelaki hanya dapat mengangguk patuh kepada aura merah menyala Kushina. "Ibumu selalu menyeramkan", celetuk Sai kepada Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi mengangguk setuju. Kushina memang tidak pernah menyenangkan jika sedang mengamuk.


	3. 2nd Ch

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Note: Ini kali pertama saya menulis, semoga layak untuk dibaca. Enjoy!

That Girl

2nd Ch. _Bound_

By: nekopenxx

Sesuai perjanjian, Sasuke boleh mengikat Naruto ketika Naruto sudah berusia 22 tahun. Awalnya, Sasuke tentu keberatan, ia takut Naruto- _nya_ akan pergi atau menghilang jika tidak segera ia klaim. Pasangan _alpha-omega_ akan lebih mudah saling berkomunikasi ketika mereka sudah melakukan _bonding_. Tapi, berkat Minato yang mengeluarkan senjata ― ayah-tidak-ingin-lekas-ditinggal-anak-perempuannya ― akhirnya, Sasuke setuju. Dengan syarat, Sasuke memiliki akses kapanpun untuk melihat keadaan Naruto, yang kemudian ditimpali Kyuubi dan Kurama agar akses itu dibatasi dengan pengawasan mereka berdua.

"Adikku masih kecil, Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan adik kecilku yang lemah itu padamu? Aku tidak mau Naruto _-ku_ ternoda oleh otak kotormu", dan, yah, alasan mereka berdua dapat diterima oleh kedua pihak keluarga ― selain Sasuke, tentu saja.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya dapat berdamai dengan perjanjian-perjanjian sialan buatan keluarga Naruto- _complex_ selama bertahun-tahun ini.

# #

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, cerdas, dan usil. Naruto lebih suka ikut berburu dan belajar strategi perang bersama Kyuubi daripada belajar menyulam dan tata krama putri bersama para tetua. Naruto lebih suka mempelajari persenjataan dan belajar _survival_ daripada harus berpuisi, belajar menghias bunga, dan memasak.

Seringnya, Sasuke datang untuk menemani dan mengawasi Naruto belajar, yang kemudian membuat Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke karena kesempurnaan dari calon suaminya itu. "Kalau kau memang bisa segalanya, Yang Mulia, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi putri, dan aku akan menjadi pangerannya", sindir Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus dingin, membatin geli akan kelakuan _mate_ -nya yang sangat sulit untuk disuruh belajar.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat damai, hingga tiba saatnya Pangeran Sasuke harus mengikuti pendidikan kesatriaan dari perkumpulan kerajaan untuk melatih kelayakannya sebagai seorang penerus tahta.

"Naruto, minggu depan aku akan pergi sekitar tiga bulan", ucap Sasuke. Malam itu, mereka sedang menikmati bulan bersama di taman belakang kamar Naruto. Bunga matahari yang ditanam Naruto sedang bermekaran, ditambah dengan hidangan _onigiri_ bersama teh yang tidak terasa manis favorit Sasuke buatan Naruto. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu usil kepada Iruka- _sensei_ , bagaimanapun juga kau memang perlu untuk belajar", Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang duduk menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya di samping Sasuke.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah tidak suka Sasuke yang selalu membahas mengenai belajar terus menerus, "Baik, Sasuke- _sama_ ", ia menekankan pada kata ' _sama_ ' kepada Sasuke, kemudian ia memalingkan punggung dan mukanya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Naruto. Ia hanya berharap, Naruto tidak pernah kehilangan binar jahil dan bahagia dari manik _ocean_ -nya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari punggungnya, "Aku berjanji akan pulang membawa oleh-oleh. Ada yang kau inginkan dari Kerajaan Kiri? Ku dengar makanan di sana banyak yang enak", bujuknya.

Naruto diam, kemudian membalikan kepalanya dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, "Kau pulang saja dengan keadaan baik, Sasuke- _niisama_. Untuk makanan, kita akan membelinya ketika kita liburan bersama ke sana", senyum Naruto, kemudian matanya beralih kepada lengan Sasuke yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Atau, boleh aku meminjam gelang dengan simbol Uchiha milikmu? Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti ketika kau pulang", sebenarnya, Naruto memang sudah lama menyukai gelang tali dengan ukiran sederhana milik Kerajaan Bulan yang melingkar di pergelangan Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, mencium puncak kepala Naruto, "Tentu, tapi gelang ini terlalu besar untukmu, bagaimana jika kupasangkan menjadi kalung?"

"Tapi, aku sudah memakai kalung dari Tsunade- _baachan_ ", Naruto tampak bingung, ia mengeluarkan kalung _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa", Sasuke kemudian melepas bandul ukiran gelangnya, dan melepas kalung Naruto, lalu menyelipkan bandulnya untuk disandingkan bersama batu _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Aku akan mencari batu _onyx_ lain kali untuk mendampingi batu _sapphire_ milikmu."

"Kenapa? Yang sekarang juga sudah bagus", cengir Naruto, "Terima kasih, _nii-sama_. Lekas pulang dengan selamat, _ne_?"

"Hn." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Inilah sebabnya Sasuke tidak rela pergi terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama dari Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan cahayanya terlalu lama. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto di pangkuannya, mendengar Naruto bersenandung kecil.

Perlahan, mulut kecil Naruto mulai menguap dan kedua manik milik Naruto perlahan terpejam, dan Sasuke mengantar tuan putrinya menuju kamar tidur.


	4. 3rd Ch

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

That Girl

3rd Ch. Mulainya Kehancuran

By: nekopenxx

Kepergian Sasuke ternyata juga diikuti oleh kepergian kedua pangeran kembar Kerajaan Matahari, keduanya menuju pos tugas mereka di wilayahnya masing-masing. Tampaknya, keadaan kerajaan berkembang sedang tidak baik, beberapa dari mereka berencana ingin membelot dan menjatuhkan kerajaan besar semacam Kerajaan Matahari dan Kerajaan Bulan untuk menggantialih kekuasaan. Raja Minato beserta Raja Fugaku tidak tinggal diam, mereka bergantian ke Ibukota untuk melihat kondisi rakyatnya dan tidak lupa untuk mengumpulkan berbagai informasi.

Kini, Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri di kastil bersama Ratu Kushina beserta pengawal pribadinya, Kakashi dan Chiiyo- _baachan_. Ada banyak pengawal dan para pelayan, tapi Naruto lebih suka jika Kakashi dan Chiiyo- _baachan_ yang berada di dekatnya untuk diajak bermain. Kushina tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan Naruto, dan Naruto memang mengerti bahwa ibunya adalah wanita sibuk di kerajaan. Kakashi juga sedang berunding dengan Iruka-sensei, sementara Chiiyo- _baachan_ sedang mengurus makan malam Naruto di dapur, sehingga sore itu, ketika salju mulai turun, Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain ke luar sendirian.

Persis ketika Naruto baru mengambil tudung _orange_ miliknya untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dan ledakan besar dari pintu keluar. Belum sempat Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kastil meminta pertolongan, banyak pasukan menerobos masuk dan merusak serta membakar dan meledakkan semuanya. Tidak lama, muncul sosok ular besar dengan penunggangnya yang berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat melihat ke arah Naruto. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Kitsune_ _-chan_ ", ia menyengir dengan gigi taring yang memanjang dan segera menyerang Naruto yang masih terkejut kaku.

Naruto ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Ia ingin berlari, tapi kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. Sebelum ular itu sempat melukai Naruto, Kakashi datang dengan pedangnya melindungi Naruto. "Anda tidak terluka, Tuan Putri?", senyum angkuh Kakashi tercetak di balik penutup wajahnya, membuat Naruto menangis lega.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!", teriak Naruto memeluk Kakashi, dan ia melihat siluet ibunya menuju ke arahnya. Ia juga melihat berbagai lautan api dan asap di belakang sana, di dalam kastil, yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai tempat teramannya. Kushina datang bersama Chiiyo dan segera memeluk Naruto yang berada di gendongan Kakashi.

"Naruto, kau tidak terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?", Kushina terlihat cemas dan memeriksa seluruh badan Naruto yang sudah tertutupi mantel berpergiannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari terisak.

"Halo, Kushina, sudah lama tidak bertemu", sosok manusia ular itu tiba-tiba muncul di balik Kushina.

Kushina refleks berbalik dan mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggangnya. "Apa maumu, Orochimaru?", Kushina terdengar murka, "Bukankah kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di wilayahku dan Minato?"

"Oh, Kushina, kau selalu berlebihan seperti biasa. Tidak bisakah kau menyambutku sebagai teman lamamu?", kekeh manusia ular bernama Orochimaru itu. Tatapannya lurus memandang Naruto yang sekarang berada di belakang Kakashi dan Chiiyo. "Aku hanya ingin berbincang panjang dengan anakmu, kau tau, dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk seorang _omega_ ", seringaian licik mulai terlihat di wajah lelaki ular itu.

"DALAM MIMPIMU, ULAR BANCI SIALAN!" Kushina bergerak cepat menuju Orochimaru dan mengayunkan pedang dengan lincah. Naruto begitu kaget melihat Kushina bisa bermain pedang begitu lincah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Kushina memberi tatapan berarti kepada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk seolah mengerti arti tatapan Kushina, lalu segera menggendong Naruto, dan berlari keluar dari kastil.

"Kakashi- _sensei_! Kenapa kita pergi! _Kaa-sama_ masih di dalam bersama Chiiyo- _baachan_!" Naruto semakin panik ketika melihat siluet ibu dan pengasuhnya semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Kakashi- _sensei_! Kita harus kembali!" Naruto semakin memberontak dari gendongan Kakashi. Naruto begitu histeris begitu melihat Kushina ditikam oleh Orochimaru. Dadanya begitu sesak, airmatanya refleks mengalir deras, perutnya terasa mual, teriakannya semakin melengking memanggil Kushina, dan pandangannya mengabur. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Naruto berhasil lepas dari gendongan Kakashi dan berlari cepat menuju Kushina yang berlumuran darah. Naruto tidak mempedulikan tarikan Chiiyo dan seruan Kakashi.

Emosi Naruto semakin memuncak ketika melihat darah Kushina semakin mengucur keluar. Kushina yang melihat Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya, menjadi panik, kemudian segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto, sebelum Orochimaru sempat menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget melihat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh tubuh ibunya yang penuh darah.

"Naruto, pergilah bersama Kakashi. Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Kau jadilah anak baik, tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah makan dengan baik. Jangan malas belajar. Kau harus patuh dengan perintah Kakashi. Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang. Pergilah, larilah sejauh mungkin", perintah Kushina menatap mata Naruto yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Tapi, _Kaa-sama_ … Aku tidak… Aku… Aku… Hiks…" Naruto berkata terputus-putus di tengah isakannya. Ia merasa marah. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat melindungi ibunya. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berdaya. Jantungnya bedebar, dadanya memanas, entah kenapa kesadarannya semakin tipis. Naruto tidak tau, telinga rubah mulai muncul dari kupingnya, ekornya mulai keluar satupersatu, dari pipinya muncul tiga garis kumis yang semakin lama semakin menebal. Iris _sapphire_ -nya perlahan menggelap, pupilnya mengecil membentuk garis vertikal, dan irisnya perlahan berubah menjadi _orange_. Sebuah ledakan besar menghantam Orochimaru sehingga ia terpental jauh bersama ular dan beberapa pasukan di belakangnya. Terdapat aura besar dan mengerikan yang berputar di sekeliling Naruto.

Kushina yang melihat perubahan putrinya, segera memeluk Naruto dan bersama dengan Chiiyo menggumamkan suatu mantra yang tidak terdengar jelas, yang mengakibatkan munculnya sinar _orange_ mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Naruto berteriak melengking penuh kesakitan, seolah sesuatu besar yang mau keluar ditahan oleh sesuatu yang memaksa untuk melarangnya bergerak. " _Kaa-sama_ …" Kesadaran Naruto mulai kembali dan melemah. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk mengambil Naruto kembali ke gendongannya.

"Kakashi, bawa Naruto ke tempat yang pernah kujelaskan padamu, kau mengerti? Jangan sampai keberadaan kalian diketahui, termasuk oleh anggota kerajaan. Chiiyo akan menyusul", Kushina berkata perlahan. Ia tau bahwa waktunya sudah semakin menipis. Setidaknya ia telah memasang segel ke dalam diri Naruto. Kushina dengan sengaja mengambil seriphan kalung batu _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang sedikit retak akibat ledakan besar tadi.

Kushina tidak menyesal, dia telah melindungi putri kesayangannya, dia telah melahirkan anak-anak yang luar biasa, dia memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya berabad lamanya.

Satu-satunya yang ia sesali adalah ia tidak sempat melihat Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar penuh optimis. Ia tidak sempat melihat Naruto mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya nanti.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kushina bersama Chiiyo yang berusaha terus memasang _kekkai_ sebagai penghalang agar Kakashi dapat pergi sejauh mungkin bersama Naruto.

Di sinilah, Kerajaan Matahari runtuh, jatuh, habis terbakar, setelah sekian abad perdamaian yang diciptakan Minato akhirnya hancur.

# #

Sasuke sedang bersiap menjalankan latihannya ketika ia baru selesai mandi dan menatap pigura kecil berisikan fotonya dan Naruto yang sedang bermain kembang api saat musim panas tahun lalu. Ia merindukan matahari mungilnya, seandainya ia diberi waktu barang sehari saja untuk mengirim ataupun menerima surat, maka ia akan segera mengirimkan suratnya kepada Naruto.

Sekarang musim dingin, salju pertama mulai turun sore ini, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto pasti sedang bermain heboh di luar dengan Iruka dan Chiiyo yang kerepotan untuk menyuruh Naruto masuk kembali ke kamar agar tidak terkena demam. Bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Uchiha- _sama_! Kau sudah siap? Ayo, mulai latihan!", seru rekan prajurit di luar tenda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggumam mengiyakan tanda ia sudah siap, dan meletakkan pigura itu kembali ke meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka tenda, angin besar masuk ke dalam dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang di dalam tenda, termasuk piguranya. "Sebentar, aku merapihkan barang dulu", izin Sasuke. Ia masuk kembali dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang terjatuh kembali ke tempatnya.

Pigura itu Sasuke angkat, dan ia menemukan gambar Naruto yang retak dan basah tertutup cairan tinta hitam yang jatuh bersama karena tertiup angin tadi. Sasuke mengernyit, dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya ketika melihat pigura itu.

 _Semoga semua baik-baik saja_ , mohon Sasuke dalam hati.


	5. 4th Ch

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

That Girl

4th Ch. Keruntuhan

By: nekopenxx

Kabar bahwa kastil Kerjaan Matahari terbakar hangus mulai terdengar ke telinga Minato. Minato langsung bergegas pulang dan melihat runtuhan kerajaannya. Tapi, bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Ia mencari keberadaan istri dan putrinya. Kemudian, ia menemukan istrinya terbaring tak bernyawa bersama Chiiyo yang nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Chiiyo! Kushina...", Minato menghampiri kemudian memeluk jasad istrinya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Ratu, tapi…", Chiiyo terdiam dan kembali terisak, "Maafkan hamba…"

Minato terdiam, ia meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk serta mengecup kening Kushina. Ia akan sangat merindukan istrinya. Ia mengambil serpihan batu _sapphire_ pemberian ibunya dari genggaman Kushina. "Naruto… Dimana Naruto?"

Chiiyo menggeleng pelan, "Hamba melihatnya tadi bersama Kakashi, tapi hamba tidak tahu keberadaan Nona dimana. Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia", isak Chiiyo semakin keras.

Hati Minato terasa sangat perih dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia berusaha tegar. "Tidak apa-apa, Chiiyo", Minato berdiri sembari menggendong jasad Kushina. Ia menuju ke rumah yang tidak begitu besar di belakang istana.

Minato mengumpulkan pengawal dan pelayan yang tersisa beserta rakyat untuk membantu mengobati para korban yang terluka ringan. Korban yang terluka berat dibawa dan dirawat di rumah sakit kerajaan. Para jasad yang gugur, dikumpulkan, dan diberi upacara pemakaman yang layak. Kedua pangeran dipanggil kembali ke kastil mereka dan turut membantu segala prosesi pemakaman dan perbaikan kastil yang telah runtuh.

Minggu itu merupakan minggu yang menguras tenaga dan batin Kerajaan Matahari. Mereka kehilangan ratu dan puteri mereka. Mereka juga kehilangan orang-orang tercinta mereka. Terutama untuk Minato, Kurama, dan Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga kehilangan seluruh wanita yang paling mereka cintai.

Pada prosesi pemakaman, Fugaku dan Mikoto datang turut berkabung atas perginya Kushina dan menghilangnya Naruto. "Aku harap Kushina dan Naruto dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan bahagia, dan semoga kau tetap tabah, Minato. Mereka berdua akan sedih jika melihatmu terpuruk terlalu lama seperti ini." Fugaku mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

Minato hanya mengangguk hampa, "Terima kasih, Fugaku."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan kami kapanpun, Minato. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu", Mikoto berusaha menghibur Minato. Minato tersenyum lemah membalas niat baik Sang Ratu Kerajaan Bulan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia sudah tahu?", Minato bertanya. Ia tahu, walaupun masih ada kemungkinan Naruto hidup entah dimana, namun tentu bukan perkara mudah jika kau kehilangan _mate_ -mu, belahan jiwamu.

"Sasuke masih dalam masa pendidikan kemiliterannya. Kami akan memberitahunya ketika ia kembali", Fugaku menjawab, "Tidak usah terlalu kau cemaskan mengenai Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab kami."

Itachi datang terlambat siang itu. Ia melihat satu peti emas. Dadanya terasa ngilu, dan ia segera mencari Kyuubi serta Kurama. Itachi menemukan keduanya sedang termenung di taman belakang bekas kamar Naruto yang telah hangus dan hancur menjadi abu dengan tragisnya.

"Itachi, menurutmu, jika Naruto memang masih hidup, kenapa ia tidak segera kembali kepada kami? Apakah ada tujuan mengapa Naruto harus pergi?", Kurama menatap kosong pada pemandangan hangus luluh lantak di depannya.

Itachi ragu sejenak, dan mulai melangkah maju. Itachi baru pertama kali melihat kedua lelaki ini begitu kosong dan hancur, padahal mereka terkenal cerdik dan sangat usil setiap harinya. Kehilangan adik perempuan mereka, seperti kehilangan cahaya bagi mereka berdua. "Bibi Kushina meninggal bukan tanpa alasan. Kurasa, bibi melindungi Naruto, dan bibi berhasil. Naruto selamat. Naruto sedang berada di tempat aman sekarang." Itachi menepuk bahu Kyuubi dan Kurama bersamaan. "Aku akan membantu kalian berdua sampai kapanpun jika kalian ingin mencari Naruto, dan aku yakin, Sasuke juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kurama dan Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga kembali ke acara pemakaman dan membereskan sisa reruntuhan yang ada bersama, dan berusaha membangun kembali kerajaan.

# # #

 **Di tempat lain…**

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah seperti ular terlihat bolak-balik mengumpat bersumpah serapah di kursi kerjanya bersama dengan bunyi _pip pip_ bersautan yang berasal dari puluhan mesin yang saling bersambungan seperti sedang meramu suatu kekuatan dahsyat tidak terkontrol.

"Yang aku butuhkan tinggal _chakra_ besar sialan milik siluman rubah perempuan itu!", Orochimaru, nama lelaki itu, menggebrak meja kerja yang dikelilingi oleh ratusan pengikutnya. Ia terlihat sangat murka karena rencananya untuk mendapatkan Naruto gagal.

"KALIAN!", teriaknya. "Cari anak perempuan itu! Sebar seluruh mata-mata yang ada di seluruh kerajaan! Cari anak sialan itu! Bawa dia hidup-hidup ke hadapanku! Tidak akan sulit mencari anak perempuan berambut kuning dan bermata biru di wilayah sempit seperti ini", matanya memicing murka, "Kalian mengerti!?"

Seluruh anggotanya menjawab serempak, "Mengerti!" dengan segera bubar dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Hanya tinggal satu sosok lelaki yang berdiri di sana, ia meletakkan beberapa emas dalam satu kantong ukuran sedang ke atas meja kerja Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya memberimu upah seperempat dari perjanjian awal kita karena kebodohanmu untuk menangkap anak kecil sialan itu. Temukan dia, dan kau akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar sosok itu.

Orochimaru mendengus. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan aset penelitian terbesar saya." Ia menghitung emas yang tadi diberikan. "Lagipula, anak perempuan itu sudah tidak berada di wilayah kerajaan besar sekarang. Tentunya, Anda sudah bisa segera mendapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan, bukan?"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum licik singkat sesaat. "Belum, Orochimaru." Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. "Buah yang manis tidak tumbuh dari kesabaran yang sesaat, bukan?"

# # #

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Pembangunan istana Kerajaan Matahari berjalan lancar dan pesat, perekonomian mulai kembali berjalan seperti biasa, rakyat saling membantu satu sama lain, keamanan kerajaan mulai bangkit. Walau perlahan, semua mulai berjalan dengan semestinya. Selain suasana di dalam kastil yang sekarang terasa dingin dan terlalu luas. Tanpa tawa riang suara mungil langkah kaki anak yang berlarian, dan tanpa sosok anggun yang mengisi kursi kebesaran singgasana di samping Sang Raja.

Sang Raja semakin memperketat keamanan dan mengerahkan pasukan mata-mata terbaiknya untuk mencari keberadaan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Naruto belum ditemukan dimanapun. Hal itu membuat Raja semakin cepat marah dan terpuruk, ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tumpukan pekerjaan, dan semakin lama, nama 'Naruto' menjadi hal tabu untuk disebutkan di dalam wilayah Kerajaan Matahari.

# # #

Selang beberapa lama, kepulangan Sasuke mendapat sambutan besar di Kerajaan Bulan sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya untuk lulus dan kemiliterannya. Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya dan Fugaku mengucapkan selamat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke, seperti biasa, hanya bergumam berterimakasih singkat. Pesta penyambutan besar ini juga sebagai perayaan bahwa Sasuke resmi ditentukan sebagai pewaris tahta selanjutnya dikarenakan kedua pangeran lainnya menolak.

Itachi dan Sai juga menyambut kehadiran Sasuke dengan hangat. Seluruh rakyat dan anggota kerajaan berpesta besar malam itu, namun Sasuke menyelinap keluar dari pestanya dan dengan diam, ia berniat pergi ke Kerajaan Matahari. Perasaan rindu akan senyum _mate_ -nya sudah membuncah ingin meledak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan wajah dan reaksi kesal Naruto jika ia muncul di hadapan gadis itu mendadak setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berkabar. Hingga Sai dan Itachi menghalangi langkah Sasuke.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu? Kau pasti kelelahan", ujar Sai, dengan senyum palsunya. Sasuke mendengus kesal menyuruh Sai untuk minggir.

"Sasuke, tidurlah untuk malam ini", Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Ini sudah larut, aku tahu ke mana tujuanmu, tapi aku yakin, keluarga Kerajaan Matahari sudah beristirahat dengan lelap malam ini". Sasuke melihat ke dalam mata Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi?", ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kalian menyembunyikan apa?"

Sai melirik ke arah Itachi, cemas akan jawaban yang diberikan. Itachi sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Banyak yang terjadi, dan kau akan mengetahuinya esok pagi. Sekarang, pergilah tidur malam ini."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menepis tangan Itachi. Matanya berubah merah dengan dua tomoe di dalamnya. "Minggir". Sasuke mengeluarkan sayap ungu transparan dan melesat cepat menuju ke Kerajaan Matahari.

Itachi menghela napas, mengikuti adiknya. "Sai, kau tinggal di sini, dan beritahu _Otou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_ mengenai Sasuke, aku akan mengikutinya." Sai mengangguk mengerti, berharap semoga kedua saudaranya baik-baik saja.

# # #

Sasuke tiba di Kerjaan Matahari, ia melihat begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Banyaknya pasukan keamanan di larut malam dan arsitektur kastil yang banyak berubah, serta ditangkapnya Sasuke malam itu untuk digiring menuju kerajaan. Padahal, biasanya, Sasuke langsung masuk dan pergi menuju kamar Naruto, para penjagapun sudah begitu akrab dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang selalu mengunjungi Tuan Putri mereka, namun untuk kali ini Sasuke mengalah. Sasuke melihat memang sebagian besar adalah wajah baru yang menangkapnya malam ini. Mungkin, mereka tidak tahu mengenai Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Yamato- _sama_ , kami menemukan seorang pemuda yang menyusup tengah malam ke dalam kastil dan mengaku bahwa ia mengenal…", terputus sesaat, kemudian prajurit itu berdeham pelan, suaranya seperti tercekit, "Tuan Putri."

"Tunangannya", desis Sasuke. Ia menatap Yamato. "Aku pernah melihatmu. Saat itu kau bawahan Kakashi. Kau pasti mengenalku. Suruh anak buahmu untuk melepaskanku jika mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka." Ujarnya pelan, namun siapapun tahu, nada itu bukanlah nada bersahabat.

Yamato berpikir sejenak, dan terkutuklah atas otaknya yang lamban bekerja selama beberapa detik, ia lalu menyuruh anak-anak buahnya untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan meminta maaf atas kejadian yang ada. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Banyak pasukan baru akhir-akhir ini, dan mereka tidak mengenal banyak orang-orang dalam kerajaan."

Sasuke bergumam, "Hn." Ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Lalu, apakah kau mau mengantarku, atau aku akan terbang sendiri mengelilingi kastil sialan ini untuk menemui tunanganku?"

Yamato meminta maaf, lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bingung harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan, karena ia rasa, memberitahukan mengenai 'kabar itu' kepada Sasuke tidaklah tepat jika harus didengar dari mulutnya. Yamato hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm… Yang Mulia, mohon maaf, hamba tahu Yang Mulia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, namun malam sudah larut… Ehem… Maksud saya, Yang Mulia Minato sudah tidur malam ini, dan beliau tidak dapat ditemui malam ini."

Yamato melirik sekilas kepada Sasuke, namun yang ia lihat malah mata merah berkilat marah milik Sasuke yang semakin menekan nyalinya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Paman Minato. Aku mau tunanganku. Beritahukan saja kamarnya." Nada rendahnya ditambah aura _alpha_ yang sedang kesal miliknya menguar sangat kuat, sehingga membuat Yamato semakin menunduk, merutuki nasibnya yang menyetujui untuk menggantikan posisi kepala pasukan akhir-akhir ini.

" _Ano_ … Maksud saya, Yang Mulia…" Astaga! Yamato benar-benar mencicit sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, hingga ia merasakan aura _alpha_ yang sama besarnya menuju perlahan di belakangnya. Yamato tahu siapa itu, dan ia bernapas lega.

"Yamato, maaf merepotkanmu di malam larut. Kembalilah berjaga. Biar aku yang menanganinya dari sini", Minato tersenyum tipis, diikuti Minato yang membungkuk kepada keduanya dan pamit kembali bekerja. Sasuke melihat tidak suka kepada Minato, calon mertuanya terlihat lelah dan kurang tidur, dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Sasuke mengenal lama Minato, ia tahu Minato tidak akan pernah memaksakan diri karena ia tahu Naruto sering khawatir jika Ayahandanya ini terlihat lusuh dan lelah.

"Dimana Naruto?", ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia tahu Minato mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mencium aroma tunanganku sedikitpun di dalam kastil baru milikmu", desisnya. Binar merah dari manik miliknya tidak kunjung padam.

Minato menghembuskan napas lelahnya. "Itachi, kau, masuklah". Itachi muncul dari jendela di samping Minato dan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi sedaritadi. "Kalian berdua, mari, ikut aku."

# # #

Apanya yang akan kau urus, Fugaku? Pada akhirnya, Minato-lah yang menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke, dan tentu reaksi Sasuke akan menimbulkan beberapa ― sekitar tigaperempat ruang kerja Minato ― kerusakan, atau bisa dibilang, kehancuran akibat ledakan emosi seorang _alpha_ muda.

"Brengsek kalian, sialan! Kenapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku!? Apanya _alpha_ terkuat jika melindungi anak kecil saja kalian tidak bisa!" raung Sasuke. _Susaano_ -nya tidak bisa ia tahan. "Seharusnya kalian membiarkanku untuk membuat ikatan dengan Naruto begitu kalian tahu bahwa ia _mate_ -ku!" Mata merah yang tadinya terdiri dari tiga _tomoe_ , sontak berubah drastis dengan pusaran hitam yang dikelilingi tiga _tomoe_ sekaligus. Matanya telah berubah menjadi _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Pedar api hitam membakar secara membabi buta hampir seluruh ruangan, namun Minato hanya terdiam.

Ia mengerti kemurkaan Sasuke merupakan bentuk rasa sedihnya yang terdalam, karena ia juga merasakannya. Ia tahu amukan Sasuke merupakan perasaan terdalam yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan, karena ia tahu bahwa munculnya _Mangekyou Sharingan_ berarti munculnya rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari dalam hati. Rasa yang sama dari berbulan lalu lamanya, semenjak ia kehilangan putri kecilnya.

"Sasuke", tegur Itachi pelan. "Mengamuk tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Amukan Sasuke mulai mereda, _Susaano_ -nya berhenti mengamuk sesaat. "Seluruh keluarga kita mencari Naruto. Kami semua mencari Naruto, sepanjang hari, mulai dari saat menghilangnya Naruto hingga sekarang." Itachi mendekat perlahan menuju Sasuke. Ia mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya. "Sai juga terus mengumpulkan informasi dari berbagai penjuru wilayah. Kau sendiri tahu kemampuan Sai, bukan? Ia akan mendapatkan semuanya, walau kali ini ia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu."

 _Susaano_ milik Sasuke mulai menghilang, api hitam miliknya mulai meredup. "Naruto bisa mati kedinginan di luar sana." Ucapnya lirih. "Mungkin sekarang Naruto tidak memiliki tempat aman untuk tidur, mungkin Naruto sedang dikejar musuh atau hewan liar di hutan." Matanya mulai terasa panas. "Apa Naruto bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan baik? Apa dia bisa hidup dengan baik? Dia terbiasa hidup di dalam kastil."

Leher Itachi merasa tercekik. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adik bungsunya berwajah penuh luka seperti itu. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak pernah menangis, bahkan ketika kecil saat mainannya direbut atau ketika ia diejek oleh saudara-saudaranya. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, ia memeluk Sasuke lembut. "Naruto baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Naruto bersama Kakashi. Kau tahu betapa kuat dan cerdasnya Kakashi, bukan?"

Minato terdiam pedih melihat Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia merasa seperti ada bongkahan batu panas di lehernya. Ketakutannya yang terdalam akhirnya terdengar juga dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Minato berusaha berbicara. "Kushina…", ucapnya lirih, "Kushina, ia wanita cerdas. Kushina tidak akan meninggalkan putri sematawayangnya di tangan orang yang ia anggap tidak mampu untuk menjaga Naruto."

Mata merah Sasuke pudar dan berganti kembali dengan manik _onyx_ milik Uchiha. Ia melepaskan pelan pelukan Itachi. "Maaf", ucapnya pelan. "Harusnya aku tahu, tidak hanya aku yang merasa kehilangan. Ia putrimu satu-satunya."

Minato tersenyum kecil dan menghela napas maklum. "Sudah malam, Sasuke, Itachi. Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan menginap di kastil sebelah selatan. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang malam ini." Minato menggoyangkan lonceng kecil di samping meja kerjanya, kemudian beberapa pelayan datang, "Mereka akan mengantar kalian dan akan menyediakan apapun yang kalian butuhkan." Minato tersenyum dan pamit, "Besok pagi sarapan akan mulai jam 8, kuharap kalian bisa tinggal untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Aku juga akan memberitahu Fugaku bahwa kalian menginap di sini malam ini. Aku akan berada di kamarku jika kalian membutuhkanku. Selamat malam."

Itachi dan Sasuke menunduk sopan. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Itachi melihat ke sekeliling ruang kerja Minato dan mendesah lelah, "Tidak bisakah kau mengamuk tanpa merusak kastil orang, wahai, adikku yang manis? Lihat kerusakan yang kau buat, padahal kastil ini baru selesai renovasi beberapa minggu lalu."

Sasuke hanya diam seolah tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari ocehan kakak lelakinya, kemudian ia beranjak keluar mengikuti para pelayan yang mengantar ke kamar mereka.

# # #

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain, jauh di dalam hutan…**

 _Sesak…_

Napasnya semakin memburu, paru-parunya terasa seperti dihimpit batu besar puluhan kilo, lehernya terasa seperti dicekik. Ia berusaha mengambil oksigen di udara dengan rakus malam itu. Badannya terasa panas. Air matanya terus mengalir hingga ia rasa sudah kering.

 _Kaa-sama… Sesak…_

Perutnya terasa seperti terbakar. Isi lambungnya terasa naik semua ke permukaan. Pandangannya semakin memudar. Kesadarannya semakin menggelap.

"Tuan Putri! Kumohon! Bertahanlah! Ya Tuhan!", Kakashi berusaha memberikan _chakra_ pengobatan yang ia pelajari, namun semua tampak sia-sia. Dia bukan pasukan medis, ia tidak tahu cara lain selain memberikan _chakra_ untuk pengobatan luka karena perang.

Kakashi terus menyuapinya pelan ramuan-ramuan yang ia tahu dapat meredakan demam Tuan Putri-nya, namun semua sia-sia. Badan Naruto semakin dingin, napasnya terlihat semakin sesak dan terputus-putus. "Chiiyo- _baachan_ , kumohon… Lekaslah datang. Tuan Putri tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika keadaannya begini terus."

# # #

Pagi itu, Minato, Itachi, dan Sasuke sarapan bersama di ruang makan Kerajaan Matahari. Minato menceritakan bahwa Kurama dan Kyuubi sudah kembali ke perbatasan dan bergantian berkelana untuk mencari jejak Naruto. Itachi juga menceritakan keadaan di Kerajaan Bulan, bahwa Itachi fokus untuk menjadi jendral dari pasukan besar Kerajaan Bulan dan Sai yang menjadi mata-mata untuk mengantisipasi adanya konspirasi dari kerajaan-kerajaan haus kekuasaan yang sedang berkembang. Itachi juga mengatakan bahwa Fugaku terus mengerahkan mata-mata unggul miliknya untuk menemukan Naruto. Hanya Sasuke yang terus diam dan bungkam semenjak kejadian tadi malam.

Minato mengerti perasaan Sasuke, dan ia tahu perasaan itu jauh lebih pelik dari perasaannya. Walaupun Minato juga kehilangan _mate_ , setidaknya Minato sudah mengetahui dan menyentuh jasad Kushina yang sudah jelas keberadaannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang bahkan tidak diketahui dimana dan apakah putrinya itu masih bernyawa atau tidak. Minato bergidik ngeri dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Seusainya mereka makan, Minato mengantar Itachi dan Sasuke menuju pintu gerbang kerajaan. Ketika mereka berdua akan berpamitan, mereka melihat seorang nenek tua yang sudah menyiapkan kuda dengan membawa gundukan yang tampaknya terlihat sangat berat di punggung nenek itu.

"Chiiyo- _baasan_ ", tegur Minato. Chiiyo menoleh dan tersenyum memberi hormat kepada Minato dan kepada kedua pangeran besar Kerajaan Bulan. "Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengurus pondok tanaman obat?" Minato bertanya ramah, namun tampak sirat bingung dan sedikit kesedihan. Selain Kushina, Naruto, Kurama, Kyuubi, dan Kakashi, adalah Chiiyo satu-satunya yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Minato. Sejujurnya, jika bisa, ia ingin Chiiyo terus berada di dekatnya di dalam Kerajaan Matahari.

Chiiyo menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Maaf bila saya mengganggu kegiatan Anda sekalian", Chiiyo terkekeh pelan, "Saya merasa ingin pulang ke rumah untuk beberapa lama. Saya berencana akan meminta izin Yang Mulia siang ini, namun jika berkenan, apakah Yang Mulia mengizinkan saya untuk pergi pagi ini? Sepertinya keluarga saya ada yang sedang sakit parah sehingga saya harus segera pergi. Saya mohon izin untuk membawa beberapa tanaman obat dari pondok."

Selain Minato yang terlihat enggan memberi izin akan kepergian Chiiyo, Sasuke juga menaruh perhatian pada Chiiyo. "Apakah kau benar mengunjungi keluargamu yang sakit, atau kau juga mau pergi untuk mencari tunanganku, Chiiyo- _baasama_?" Tentu Sasuke tahu bahwa selama ini Chiiyo yang selalu mengasuh dan mengurus Naruto saat Kushina sedang berpergian. Ia tahu bahwa Chiiyo sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya.

Chiiyo menatap lurus manik Sasuke. Oh, mereka tidak tahu betapa merasa bersalahnya Chiiyo melihat sorot kepedihan di mata Sang Raja Matahari dan Sang Pangeran Bungsu Kerajaan Bulan saat ini. Sejujurnya, Chiiyo akan pergi menemui Naruto dan Kakashi di lokasi yang sudah disepakati, namun Chiiyo sudah bersumpah kepada mendiang Ratu untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai apapun yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Saya akan menemui keluarga saya yang sedang sakit parah, Yang Mulia", secara teknis, Chiiyo memang tidak berbohong. Baginya, Naruto sudah seperti keluarga, dan ia tahu sekarang Naruto sedang sakit parah dan membutuhkan pertolongannya segera. "Saya juga merasakan duka yang besar atas kehilangan Tuan Putri, namun saya akan mempercayai pasukan kerajaan untuk mencari Tuan Putri. Lagipula apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang nenek tua seperti saya saat ini selain berusaha menyembuhkan orang-orang terluka?", Chiiyo berusaha tersenyum kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Chiiyo- _baasan_. Aku memberimu izin untuk pergi. Tapi, kumohon, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan segera beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Apakah kau membutuhkan kereta kuda untuk membawa barang-barangmu?"

"Atau kau membutuhkan kami untuk mengantarmu hingga perbatasan?", Itachi tersenyum ramah turut menawarkan bantuan kepada Chiiyo.

Chiiyo menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Kurasa saya sudah cukup siap dengan persediaan yang sekarang. Saya mohon pamit. Semoga Yang Mulia sekalian selalu diberi kesehatan." Chiiyo pamit kemudian pergi menuju gerbang bersama Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mereka berpisah jalan ketika di perbatasan. Sasuke dan Itachi menuju jalan besar Kerajaan Bulan, sementara Chiiyo menuju Hutan Terdalam. Sasuke menatap semakin curiga kepada Chiiyo. Terbersit pikiran untuk mengikuti dan memata-matai Chiiyo, namun Itachi melayangkan pandangan melarang kepada Sasuke. "Chiiyo- _baasama_ pasti tidak mau diikuti. Kau harus menghormatinya sebagai pengasuh kepercayaan tunanganmu, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi pelan. Sasuke mengangguk menurut dan perjalanan pulang mereka diisi oleh keheningan.

# # #


End file.
